


Triple Date Night

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Coldwave Week 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwaveweek2016, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, dads!Coldwave, domestic!Coldwave, happy!Coldwave, married!Coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Len are washing the dishes after a home-cooked dinner with friends when they're interrupted by life. These days, though, life doesn't seem to be as terrible as it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coldwave Week 2016. Prompt: Domestic Life.

“What? No, we’re not doing that,” Len said with a laugh, grinning and shaking his head.

“Why not? It’d get the dishes dry faster,” Mick pointed out, putting another freshly-dried dish away in the cabinet near his head.

“Because, it’s ridiculous and it’ll burn the house down, that’s why. We agreed not to move around so much, anymore,” Len replied, handing Mick another dish.

They had invited friends over for dinner tonight but that had been over for almost an hour now. There had been offers to help with the dishes, but Len had refused and said that he and Mick could handle it, so the others were in the other room playing Scrabble.

“We could at least get a dish washer, then,” Mick grumbled, finishing with the plate and putting it away as well, just in time to be handed another one.

“Why are you so lazy? This way is better,” Len answered, hands wrist-deep in dish water as he picked up another dish to wash, this one a bowl, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and still somehow slightly damp.

“How is it better? And I ain’t lazy,” Mick said, huffing but without any actual heat to it.

“When you want machines to do literally everything for you, that’s lazy,” Len continued to tease his husband.

“I didn’t hear none’a that nonsense when you decided to get a washer and dryer for the utility room,” Mick pointed out, bumping his elbow lightly against his husband’s.

“Well, that was just a matter of practicality. We can keep up with the dishes easier than we can with the laundry, I don’t feel like finding a rock to beat wet clothes on and I’m not that interested in spending insane amounts of money at a laundromat,” Len argued, but it just sounded like a bunch of excuses to Mick and he rolled his eyes but not without fondness.

“So, that means I’m lazy?” Mick asked, drying and putting the bowl up in the cabinet near the plates.

“A little,” Len smirked over at his husband for a second before looking down as he reached for a glass before finding himself crowded against the counter a little bit.

“I’ll show you lazy…” Mick’s tone was both playful and a little rough as he reached for his husband’s hips and started to lean in.

“Mick, come on…” Len said, voice fond and a bit of a laugh in it as he ducked away, putting a wet hand against Mick’s chest but not actually pushing at him.

“Bit soon for that, yet,” Mick smirked, loving the look of happiness on Len. It was a much more permanent fixture on his husband’s face than it used to be and Mick was glad for that. Len deserved to be happy after all the years of misery he had to endure.

Besides, years just fell away from him when he got in this playfully bashful mood and he looked almost like a teenager again.

“Mick! Okay, you have to stop this right now, someone could walk right in…” although Len didn’t sound like he was honestly that concerned. Coy little devil.

“That’s half the fun,” Mick said, leaning in again for another kiss and this time he was met halfway.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, but look who woke up,” came a voice from behind them who sounded way too mischievous at catching the two at something to be Cisco and way too male to be Lisa or Iris.

Len and Mick separated and looked over to see Barry with their little Miss Katie on his hip. With some help from Barry and his friend Felicity, Mick and Len had been able to adopt a beautiful little girl with very dark skin that reminded Len of his mother and the most adorable smile anyone in the world had ever seen. Right now her bushy hair, which was somehow tinted naturally orange and reminded Mick of fire, was even bushier for having been in bed for over an hour.

Len and Mick had let her have dinner a bit earlier than usual so that she could be in bed by the time the adults came over for a late dinner. The Scrabble was just a way to pass the time until Len and Mick were done in the kitchen and then they’d planned to start a movie.

“Katherine Jane, what are you doing out of bed?” Len asked, but Katie picked up on Daddy’s playful tone and it only caused her to giggle and she reached for Cisco when he came up behind Barry.

Katie adored Cisco, though if you asked Len it was because they had similar maturity levels. It was a good thing nobody asked Len. Recently.

“It might have been our fault. When I won the game, Lisa got kind of loud,” Cisco said, taking Katie from Barry, who gave him a quick kiss to the lips and whispered something that may have been a compliment about how Cisco looked holding a child.

Mick had noticed that Barry had been dropping his boyfriend some hints that he might want to talk about the future prospect of children, which meant their relationship was probably heading into even more serious territory than it already was.

Not that it would surprise anyone.

Len smirked when he noticed Cisco seemed to be blushing.

“I did not get loud, I simply pointed out that you cheated,” Lisa insisted as she entered the room after hearing her good name being besmirched behind her back.

“You screeched,” Cisco insisted, raising an eyebrow.

“I so did not screech,” Lisa’s pout was legendary and she was leveling it on Cisco now.

“Dude, you so did. Barry, am I right?”

“Well, I don’t know if I’d call it a screech, but…”

“You did get a little bit loud, honey…” Iris finished for Barry as she walked over and put an arm around Lisa’s waist, pulling her close until they were hip-to-hip.

“Et tu, Iris?” Lisa added puppy eyes to her pouty lips.

“Alright, all of you out of the kitchen. I’ll finish the dishes, Mick could you please find out what Katie needs and put her back to bed? You four clean up the Scrabble game and if I find one of those wooden squares on the carpet…” Len ordered, using a warning tone for the last sentence. It was important, since Katie was still little enough to be at an age where putting things in her mouth always seemed like a good idea to her.

“Right. Come on, Katydid,” Mick said, going over to take her from Cisco and give her a kiss on the cheek. She immediately wrapped her little arms around Mick’s neck.

Len’s eyes softened as he looked at his husband retreating out of their room and probably down the hallway with their daughter.

“Well?” he said, after a moment, looking at the four idiots grinning at him.

“Right, cleaning up the game, of course,” Barry said, taking Cisco’s hand and leading him into the living room.

Iris followed them and Lisa was left alone with Len to smirk at him.

“What?” he raised an eyebrow at his sister, a bit wary because you never knew what might come out of her smart mouth.

“Nothing. Just that domestic life agrees with you,” Lisa commented, walking over to Len and giving her big brother a kiss on the cheek.

“I think you’re just trying to get out of helping clean up that game you were all playing. Go on and help, so I can get the dishes done and we can start that ridiculous movie you all want to watch,” Len insisted and his cheeks most definitely did not tint the softest shade of rose as he turned around and sank his hands back in the dish water.

“Sure thing, big brother, but we all know you’ve been wanting to see it, too. Even if it is old as fuck,” Lisa replied with more than a little attitude mixed in.

“Language, sis. And I don’t know where you got that idea. How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days is my life story,” Len rolled his eyes as he picked up the glass he’d been trying to wash since Mick decided to distract him and the impromptu parade in the kitchen.

“Not anymore, Lenny,” Lisa’s tone was soft this time but he heard her walk away.

Len was still smiling at the realization that she was right about…pretty much everything when Mick returned, just as the dish water was draining, and put his arms around him in a hug from behind. A kiss to Len’s cheek and then his jaw, a little lower, and a squeeze to his midsection as he leaned back into his husband’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that they're so ridiculously happy that it seems OOC for them, but in my head it's because everything is finally going right in their lives, has finally fallen into place, and they're at a stage now where it's gone on long enough that they're finally getting used to it enough to relax and trust it, rather than worry about what awful thing is waiting around the corner to blow up their life. I tried to convey that in the story, but if it didn't come across I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, I feel like I maybe should've just left out one of the couples. Maybe Barry and Cisco should have just gotten an honorable mention. Were there too many characters? I feel like maybe there were. I'm sorry if there were and it messed up the narration. I'm still not used to Coldwave and when I get nervous I make weird decisions. o.O


End file.
